The present invention is related to a hammer, and more particularly to a hammer loadable with different sizes of nails. The hammer is used to preliminarily hammer the tip of the nail into the surface of a work piece.
When nailing a work piece, a user must first hold a nail with one hand and use a hammer with the other hand to lightly hammer the nail and preliminarily strike the tip of the nail into the work piece by a certain depth. Thereafter, the nail is entirely hammered into the work piece. It often takes place that a user incautiously operates the hammer to strike his/her own hand holding the nail.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hammer 10 having a hammerhead 12. The top face of the hammerhead 12 is formed with a longitudinal channel 14 having a depression 16 at rear end. A magnet (not shown) is embedded in the bottom wall of the channel 14. In use, the nail 18 is loaded in the channel 14 and attracted by the magnet. The head 19 of the nail is positioned and located in the depression 16. The front end of the nail protrudes from the hammerhead 12. A user can swing the hammer to a work piece to strike the tip of the nail into the work piece. Then, the hammer is separated from the nail to further entirely hammer the nail into the work piece. Accordingly, when preliminarily striking the tip of the nail into the surface of the work piece, it is unnecessary for the user to hold the nail with one hand. Therefore, the user""s hand is prevented from being hammered and injured.
However, the sizes of the nails applicable to the above hammer are limited. Not all kinds of nails with different lengths are applicable to the hammer. This is because that the front end of the nail 18 protrudes from the hammerhead 12 by a certain length S and the channel 14 and the depression 16 of the hammerhead have fixed dimensions. Therefore, only those nails with sizes within a certain range are applicable to the hammer. In the case that the size of the nail is too small, the front end of the nail may fail to protrude from the hammerhead 12 or the protruding length S of the nail may be insufficient. Under such circumstance, the nail cannot be applied to the hammer. Reversely, in the case that the size of the nail is too long, the nail may have a diameter larger than the width of the channel 14 and cannot be placed into the channel 14. Under such circumstance, the nail also cannot be applied to the hammer. Even if the too long nail can be placed into the channel 14, the protruding length S of the nail will be too long, while the length D of the rear section of the nail attracted on the hammerhead will be insufficient. Accordingly, the gravity center of the nail will fall onto outer side of the hammerhead 12. As a result, during operation, the nail tends to bound away from the hammerhead and it is hard to strike the tip of the nail into the work piece.
Therefore, in order to use different sizes of nails, many kinds of hammers with different dimensions should be prepared. The large hammer is formed with large-size channel 14 and depression 16, while the small hammer is formed with small-size channel and depression in cooperation with the different nails. As a result, the purchase cost is increased and it is inconvenient to carry all these hammers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a hammer which is loadable with different sizes of nails. The hammer is used to preliminarily hammer the tip of the nail into the surface of a work piece.